Running On Fire
by Irah
Summary: Running. Not only do I enjoy it, I'm fast. Oh yeah. I'm very fast. But running is complicated once you think about it. For instance, there are two choices: You could stop, maybe rest, even let your demons catch up to you. Or, you make a choice to push on, to keep going an not look back no matter how powerful the burn in your legs are. When you run, you are free. From everything.
1. Serendipity

**Authors Introduction**: This is another one of my fics that has been sitting around collecting dust in my old notebooks. I'm serious about all my fics so I'm not abandoning any of them. Just some ideas come quicker than others. If you have any questions you want to ask me just PM or review whichever fits your case. What influence me to write are reviews and music, so instead of keeping good music to myself I'll share with you guys as my influence on each chapter. The chapters are longer when the story progress and Thank You in advance for taking your time out in reading the start of this voyage. If there are any corrections to be made in the chapters to come then please do not be afraid to tell me since I might've missed some.

**Influence**: Lenzman & Riya - Open Page

**Warning**: Original Character, Alternate Universe, Violence, Cursing, and some suggestive themes but that's later on. No Yaoi in this fic. I will be using roman numerals since they're so much more nicer than writing '1' or 'One' to me of course.

**Disclaimer**: I make no mula off of this story, it's mainly a stress reliever and for fun. I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the canon characters. Only the plotline and my OC

I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Serendipity**

**I**

Curly platinum-white locks on the back of her neck moved to the winds caress. Weak leaves fell off the branches around her from the chilling blow. The moon's dangerously bright light made it almost impossible for her to hide and a beautiful night it was to wither away. She reclined back on a thick branch of the ageless tree, holding her side that leaked with warm liquid turning into ruby crystals stuck to the branch whenever air touched it. She moved but soon returned to where the pain suppressed itself letting out a light hiss from the sudden movement and the temporary sharp pain. '_Get it together, you can pull through this_.'

With that, she chanted a few words, closing her wound while she picked off the tiny specs of cold rubies that dried on her skin, though the wound was still there, a stationary deterrent to her stealthy movements. She dared not to move, and smart enough to not giving that thickheaded young bastard a trail to track her again.

"Heh. Where did she run off to that quick?"

Hearing the voice of her tracker, and seeing him hop off the rooftop a few steps near the tree, walking with his heavy sword resting on his shoulder that coated with a violet color trench coat. A _funny_ arm, a _funny_ but beautifully glowing sword to match with that _funny_ gun he held in his other hand.

_Shit_.

With nowhere to run, she sat still as possible, watching his every move as he walked near the tree looking around the deserted lifeless streets filled with planted trees, streetlights, and of course parked vehicles. A curly jet-black tendril fell just below her left eyebrow, tickling her forehead and eyelid. To scratch it was not a move she was going to risk her life over, better yet she will be damned to do so, but sadly, and unfortunately, she already were.

As the wind blew, sitting in between the rustling noisy leaves, making the sensation that more tempting to scratch away, she held her eyes closed as if being more tensed would help her current situation: to do away with the tormenting motion on scratching her forehead.

_Right_.

Although she cannot see him move, she sensed his every being drives, hearing the muscle over his funny demon arm's knuckles coiling to his will.

_Wait…a fist_?

Her eyes opened immediately as he punched the tree, violently shaking the deep-rooted plantation. She held back the urge to scream from the sensation of falling and instead grabbed it behind her, holding on to the sapling with a death grip to steady herself while she moved along with it. She held her eyes closed, rehearsing her ritual mantra as her meditation, '_Happy thoughts Jynx! Happy thoughts_!'

The shaking ended when nothing tumbled out of the average tree, but a couple acorns with one that scored right into his eye. A wicked smile spread across her glossy pink lips, when he cursed under his breath and rubbing his eyes, '_Serves him right_!'

He continued down the sidewalk in a deliberate promenaded when he did not sense anything unusual, and his right arm was not glowing. He started whistling a melody that would have calmed her if it were not for him being the source of that now considered 'Death's theme'. Once she seen him turn the corner she readied herself to jump down before taking a second look, making sure he was completely gone.

She hopped, landing on the pavement with a feathery step, turning back to see if he was there a third time. Her pace was careful while she walked away, letting loose her thick waist long naturally curly hair to putting it back in the bun on top of her head hiding the fragment of a blue jewel. Exhaling a breath of relief was her mistake.

"There ya go, been looking all over for you,"

Her body froze before taking another step, hearing the arrogance and cockiness in her trackers voice. She looked up to the blinding light, seeing nothing but the back of his jacket blowing to the wind instead of seeing his actual figure. She smiled, "When will you get the hint that I'm one woman who doesn't do too well with stalkers?"

"Don't flatter yourself babe, that's just how this thing usually works," he dropped down, landing a few feet away from her, "return what ya stole and I'll be outta your hair. Literally,"

She smirked, putting her 'actress talents' to use, "Aww come on let a girl off the hook…" she walked closer, running her finger across his neck to walking behind him, taking in the unsullied youthful essence and illustrious scent of his spirit aside from the faultless of his skin and captivating cologne.

"Says the woman with sticky fingers that she can't keep to herself? I'll pass," he turned to look behind him, seeing that there was no one. Shaking his head to the actions of a clever woman, "she got me again," He looked up, seeing her running along the rooftops of the copious homes of the people in Fortuna. She looked back smiling at him as she leap off another roof top with a rather large gap between it and another building.

She saw him disappeared behind the building. Smiling at whom she deemed an amateur not fit for her speed. The thought she mused over gave her a feel of having a quick win and a successful steal until it shattered away. The handsomely strange man was in front of her yet again. Quickly thinking on her feet she slid between his legs just when he was about to shoot at her again. She blew him a kiss prior to sliding off the rooftop, leaping elegantly from streetlight to streetlight, then around a corner in a crisp leap. She will lose him for sure this time.

Little to her knowledge, he was running along with her as she moved, gracefully soaring from each light pole. If she had not notice, this game would have been finished long ago, but she was enjoying this free running. She could lose him anytime, but for a while, she never had this much fun. Not every day did she have a chance in being pursued by a handsome stranger that can _almost_ keep up with her speed. She stopped on one pole, twirling around it like a gifted pole dancer, to pose when her feet touched the cement. She smiled after she licked her lips, heavily breathing and yelling to where she last seen him, "Give up already!"

With a quick response that would have startled her if she did had not notice him, he spoke with confidence, "Talking to me?"

She felt the coolness of his breath on her bare back, smiling as she turned around to face him looking up to his scowling but ultimately gorgeous face, "C'mon, are you really going to lock me up?"

"I wasn't planning on to, but doing all this running around kind of made me have a change of heart," he smirked, scratching the back of his full platinum blonde hair as he shrugged his shoulders.

She sighed, brushing against him provocatively, purposely leaning her sufficient breast on him. Working to win him over was not going to be hard since she seen the blush cross his face, "So you mean to tell me…" he felt her breathe on his neck when she pulled him by the draws of his jacket, to brushing her lips against his ear, "…I'm not worth your time?"

He moved away, playing with the funny gun twirling around his index, "That was one of the reason why I have to deal with you now,"

"Why? I've done nothing wrong," she smirked again.

"Well besides the fact that you're a thief. You make life for me hard as hell,"

"Then that's telling you something," she smiled moving in front of him, spotting the clear annoyance on his face, "leave me alone, and we won't have this problem,"

"I got a better solution, you…" pointing the gun to her face slowly and surely enough to pull the trigger if she made a scintilla of movement, "…stop stealing, and everyone'll be happy,"

"Daww, I'll be the only one unhappy," a caustic whine replaced by an ingenious smile, attempting to wrap her arms around his neck until his finger pulled back. She quickly jumped, dodging the bullets when he went trigger-happy and shot at her multiple times. When he was finished, or so he thought, he heard her as clear as the starry night sky, land on top of the streetlight. He looked up shielding his eyes from the burning light only to hear her velvet laugh.

A low growl from the back of his throat made his words seep out, declaring he was beyond pissed off, speaking in a poisonous tone, "Don't do it Maribel…"

"Too late," another chesty smile tugged back on her lips before she jumped a mid-air backflip landing precisely on the edge of the rooftop, she blew him another kiss before she turned switching her hips with a little more effort than before with a 'come get it if you can' demeanor. Quickly he followed after. However, her aura, scent, and figure no longer in sight and for something to rely on, his arm did not sense any demonic activity or sensed her near. She disappeared into the night. Just like that, with a quick snap of the fingers, she was gone. That is until the next time they run in to each other.

He tucked Blue Rose back in its holster as he lunged off the rooftop thinking how the hell was he going to explain this to the people that he was not able to grab this _one_ nuisance. This was going on another night he encounter her, and yet he could not get his hands around her. Times he was having a bad day, shooting at her and all she would do is flip and twirl around like a gymnast making him pissed off even more. _The fuck? The woman didn't have a spine_?

Gritting his teeth out of frustration his heat started to build, looking around for something to let his anger out on until he gained his composure. Calming down like Kyrie told him too. He looked down, shaking his head to how worked up he has become before spotting a tiny spectacles of red ice leading to where she jumped off to.

"Hm?" he knelt down, feeling across the cold surface of what looked to be a ruby crystal, it smelled of blood with a hint of a garden fresh scent, "so she isn't invincible after all,"

** Xo.**

She landed on the dirt, walking into the woods, tired out now that her accidental wound reopened. Making the air that touched it feel like someone poured a gallon of lava on her. It was not deep and it was small, something she can get over since it was not that bad but _damn_ did it sting like hell. Maybe if she were to wear something more covering than dressing in only spaghetti strapped black shirt and tight black pants with hanging suspenders, and boots. Before she considered the thought, she pondered on it as she made it into her hideout, and concluding with '_Nah I'm better off…_' after all she enjoyed it, the wind cooled her down when she got too hot.

A small roar she heard when she made it behind a thick door leading into a manhole guiding to her residence in the outskirts of Fortuna, she yelled a low soprano, "I'm coming," she smiled, taking the blue orb out of her quick styled bun to untying a rucksack of fish from her hand and wrist.

It was not much where she lived at, but it gave her and her companion a roof over their heads so she was not complaining. Living in other conurbations was of course an option, but she drawn to this city for some reason. Actually, one of the reasons she knew to be exact was the fact that she was running away from a debt across the world, so she stayed hidden, doing anything she could for her companion and herself to survive.

A hiccup of fire disturbed her thoughts when she seen her pet dragon that can never grow lying across the makeshift bed on the floor, "Here ya go," placing the bag of fish near the doorway, the dragon ran to it devouring the fishes and part of the sack. She chuckled, grabbing an almost rotten apple off the improvised countertop, biting around the affected parts before tossing it to some other place in the shit hole she called a home, before collapsing on the hard floor.

Her back cracked, and then she lifted her arms above her head, hearing her shoulder and other joints crack during her stretch. Letting out a relived sigh, looking up to the tin ceiling thinking of the actions of tonight. She let out a light whisper, tapping the light when it was about to flicker off to calling out her used to be strangers name, "Nero…" speaking in a smidgen undertone as memories plagued her mind when she closed her eyes. She saw him walking in the day next to a genuine woman. He looked like he was pissed off with the world. However, did he not look like that all the time? She kept a close eye on him, even asked villagers about him since he looked almost like the person she was looking for.

Was he the protector of this city? '_Yes_' they would say. Will he point her to Dante? '_Who the hell is Dante_?' Some would say. Question flooded her entirely. Why was she not able to regenerate as quickly? Moreover, why did the bullets hurt so much? No matter what, this Nero kid is only an obstacle and she is willing to take him out by any means just to get to Dante.

"Em?"

She looked down to see the moderate size dragon sitting on her stomach, looking at her with a confused expression tilting his head side to side, "It's nothing," she smiled looking up to the ceiling, "he was just some kid that chased me,"

"Grrr,"

She laughed again, "No Casha he didn't hurt me," turning to rest on her untouched side, "see this wasn't him, it was only a scratch from glass,"

Almost as if he knew exactly what she was talking about, the dragon calmed, walking to lie on the patched up pillow next to her.

Moving her hand to touch the soft scales of the baby dragon, as it rumbled a sluggish growl, "Rest now Casha, our search isn't over just yet,"

** Xo.**


	2. Freaks Come out at Night

**A/N**: Definitely no excuse for how late I was in uploading another chapter so all I can say is, SORRY! lol It is 4 in the morning here, couldn't sleep because I was thinking about this chapter. I do hope you like it though I kind of fell off in the end since that's when my drowse kicked in =/ and yes I did steal the title of this chapter from the song lol. Heard it at the christmas party. Oh yeah and I hope you guys had/have a great Christmas! XD

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

**Freaks Come out at Night**

_2 days later_

She sat perched on top of the statue, watching the dozens of birds fly off with no questions to the world, careless to all, and only the quaint representation of the picturesque illustration set on the skylines before them. Such beauty it was to those who thought of nature's simplicities of something much more than what it actually was. An artistic view on everything; from the way the silhouettes of the buildings drawn in a mural of shadows, to the clouds sprayed across the half-starry sky. It was a fine jazz tune express in vivid colors and painted memories. It was her life in a concise but aloof synopsis. Here she sat in the limited warmness of the sun, deep in thought with butterflies raging in her stomach for no specific reason.

'_**Find Dante**__…'_It was all she could wrap her mind around in the moment. Those binary dull words, spoken from a familiar voice with no face in the impermanent vista one would grow to be quite frustrated with, though it was far from describing her. Questions held no integral parts in her current ambition. Of course, she held no evidence to claim such, except she had a goal and a favorable knack for things falling into place. Questions would come afterwards if fate were dealing her these hands.

Still, _'What for?'_ She thought, while resting her arm on one knee as the other dangled in front of the elegantly styled gargoyle. Then she thought of the reason that brought her into a morose state of mind. Forgotten part of her past and still no memory as to who she actually were, she lifted her eyes to the parting sun giving one last shine before the world rotated an icy shoulder.

It was something about the day, but it was another story when it turned night. Standing in the tallness of all her elegance, she moved her feet on the building. Carefully, she placed her other foot on the side of the building. Crouched now and unsure if she was able to walk once she rose, cautiously and slowly she did so, looking down to the alleyway miles down from where she was. A wary smile pulled on the corners of her lips from the adrenaline wave she felt throughout her body, despite the prickle feeling she felt in the tips of her fingers. The loose tendrils from her bun fell forward, assuring her that she was definitely standing on the side of the building, until she fell back onto the statue from lack of focus.

A half aggravated but satisfying smile made way across her face. She still hissed out a 'Dammit!', not from the pain she felt in her knee, it was the sudden, unexpected, drop she felt in her stomach once she thought of falling to her death. It was ironic in a way, seeming that she was afraid of heights.

"Having fun all by yourself?"

Caught off guard for once, she started laughing lying face down on top of the statue. She turned her head where she met a handsome young face matched with violet eyes, "Who says a woman can't play with herself?"

"That was not how I meant it,"

Chuckling from his comeback, and her slick tongue, she fixed herself to seat comfortably on something that seemed more than impossible, "Such the dirty mind,"

A scoff expressed behind the covering of his voice becoming enthusiastic, much like in a case she has not heard before, "I have some information that you would kill to know!"

"Great," standing now, "Who shall I kill then?"

"Figure of speech, but I think we might've found our guy!"

Eyebrows rose from the temptation of jumping up and squeezing her informer, instead she simply replied, "Where?"

The young boy walked next to her across the siding of the building as he reached into his jean pockets, pulling out a folded white sheet, with an address and name, "'_Devil May Cry'_, I guess it's some kind of bar or restaurant, I'm not too sure. But I know for a fact that _Dante_ is there."

"And exactly, how do you know for a fact?"

"I've been in there, smells exactly like him and that kid you were running from the other night,"

"I was not running," she corrected.

"Whatever the hell it was you were doing, but that's beside the point," he continued, "there was a little girl, said something about a strawberry milkshake, then she went on a rant saying I was too young to have business with 'Dante' anyway and I should go somewhere else,"

A sarcastic smirk told every sense of her thoughts about the short incident as it staged in her mind, "You were mad about that huh?"

"Damn right I was! Who the hell does she think she is? I'm centuries older than that spoiled brat!"

"But she doesn't know that," including an obvious datum that he seemed to miss. Her words went unheard now that slothful violet eyes stared out to the post-night view, still simmering in the temporary hate that he was not only reliving, but also all the other times people would say that he was 'too young' for anything. "_Too young to be out this late,"_ "_Too young' to be drinking that beer,"_ "_Too young not to be in school,_" "_Too young to be fighting older men_," 'Too young' was getting too old to hear.

Jynx on the other hand, looked to her companion with loving eyes. She knew the way he felt when someone talked to him about his age, and being that he died so young and swore a deal with the underworld, he was stuck at being only a teen just now learning the scent of a woman and on the run. Dusting off the dirt on her backside before turning back to see the sulking young boy behind her, she spoke up, "You rolling with me?"

"Where are we going?" he snapped, in which the verbal bark was in much expectance to her.

Smiling still, "To find Dante of course,"

"Oh…that," He sighed, getting into a stance of a crouching predator, readying to pounce on its prey. A few seconds later a glowing white circle formed before him where he jumped in, changing into something most people would fear, while others would look in awe. Out came the small dragon, wings spread in an attempt to fly but in all he could not. He sat on top the head of the statue staring at her as she walked towards him, holding out her hand for him to climb on.

"Ready?" she spoke.

A slight nod of the head gave her the answer she needed as the small dragon spiraled up her arm to sit on her shoulder. The night, youthful as it was communicable to the fledgling woman, held a riddle about it. Barely scratching even a hint of an answer, she was still going to drink every bit of the nights airily intoxicant.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"This is bullshit!" Nero hollered, looking at the Cue ball next to his seven-ball and Dante's Eight ball in the corner left pocket. What were the odds of him winning beforehand? His and Dante's last ball stuck in the corner over a stupid bet of who was doing the rounds in Limbo city.

Dante cooed, leaning on his pool stick and looking at the bind Nero was stuck in. More so, he just wanted to see what the youngster was going to do in this type of situation. Was he going to crack under pressure? Or, forfeit the match? Questions that brought to thought, then incorporated in real life situations. Thinking of this as a match to the death with a formidable opponent, but it was all to his foul imagination that he barely understood himself, "You need to be quick. Soon as the enemy see you hesitate…" trailing off and taking the initiative into shooting the cue ball himself, "boom…it's all over with,"

He looked through the makeshift scope of his pool stick and the cue ball in front. With a quick thrust, it slammed into both of the ceramic balls, making one fall off the table and the other fly out the window almost hitting Jynx. Dante leant back into standing, carelessly and lazily scratching the back of his head, "That didn't go as I expected…but you did get my point,"

"Yeah, never take advice from someone with horrible aim,"

"You're one to talk!" he smirked. Quick as Nero's confidence soared through the roof from Dante's embarrassing moment, his anger did the same when he thought back to his crushing loss. Though Nero sat in silence, he knew that his 'Partner in crime fighting' would deal him a low blow to his pride. He continued on the taunt, knowing just how angry to make him, "The one that got away. I believe that ring bells,"

She smiled by now, resisting the urge to laugh.

"…Didn't she get away from you too?"

Nodding her head as if a part of the conversion between the two devils, the phantasm leant against the brick building, listening more closely.

"Quite the contrary, I think she's a spy sent from the boys downstairs. Yah know, I am worth quite a lot of change,"

"Right…that you are,"

"Anyway…The only reason why you couldn't catch the little snake is because she…knows you were near me, and the reason why she couldn't catch me is…" scratching his chin, "heh, well I don't know my damn self,"

"Why not follow me if that was the case?"

Answering in her mind, '_Because I like the chase. Isn't it that obvious_?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Dante was unable to come up with an accurate answer, "She's an amateur just like you…cut her some slack,"

"Yeah I'll def cut her alright,"

She smirked, responding in her thoughts once more, '_We'll see about that_,'

He shrugged another time before walking back to his usual spot behind the desk, throwing his feet on the top and leaning back on the chair with arms folded comfortably behind his head, "Now we wait,"

Nero, throwing on his hoodie then overcoat soon after, looked at him rich off bewilderment, "For what?"

"Just watch and see,"

"You know I can't do that! Kyrie is whipping up dinner and I'm not missing a night with her again,"

This caused her eyebrows to furrow together, growing more jealous by the millisecond. '_Kyrie…' _she would love to see what this Kyrie looked like.

"Fine, guess I'll have the cash all to myself,"

Snatching his jacket off and throwing it on the floor with a hard slam, Nero pounded two fists on top of the maroon desk, "The fuck you mean by that?"

Closing his eyes for a quick rest and the small triumph of not having to keep an eye out for his shop, Dante rested peacefully for that moment alone. Nero, who was stuck, had no choice but to cancel out on Kyrie once more. Cursing the man's name before him seemed to be the only kind of therapy for his rage. Not only did he threaten to kill him one day, right now, he meant it.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Easily, Jynx prowled the side of the building after all the lights shut off a few hours earlier, looking through each window for her target. She recognized one smell and the other consisted of cigarettes and whip cream mixed in one. She moved once more, getting close to the one smell she knew. The one she liked. Turning to look at her left shoulder, catching the gaze of now glowing purple eyes, "You wait up there,"

"Erp?"

She whispered, "Don't argue with me, just go,"

The small dragon let out a low growl, while heading to the small crack in the roof. She still looked, making sure he was safe and secured from any danger before she proceeded. Once she could not see her small companion she moved forward, checking the last two windows before looking further ahead. In her view was a balcony with the French doors opened. Being that she was no fool, she knew what she would be walking into if she fell for the obvious bait. It did not mean that she would not enjoy the fun anyway. She moved forward still, landing silently on the empty balcony and walking in expecting a barrage of bullets or her furious and hotheaded chaser jumping out of nowhere yielding his sword.

There was nothing, only the sound of someone deep in sleep, and the wind whistling an exit out of a small creek in the door. Her steps were silent like a spirit and stealthy like a fox. The deep breathing was louder even if it was with bionic hearing. She stood over the figure, the boy who she knew as Nero lay soundlessly asleep with arms crossed behind his head as one leg hung off the bed. Deviously she smiled, speaking as if he could hear her, "I think I'll take you up on your offer," she leant down, moving her face closer to his, feeling a push of breath from him on her top lip then bottom.

She bit her lip while looking at his, slightly parted and tempting. Her hands could not keep to themselves, as they became her eyes. Visioning and touching across two, four, six muscled bound lumps of his stomach. His tank followed on her wrist as she ascended towards his pecs, skidding over his nipple on accident, yet it still pleased her. By now, she was terrifyingly close to him. The want of touching his lips with hers was a personal trophy. Still biting her lip, she let loose once she felt his top lip with hers.

Softly and with soothing aggression, she kissed him, tasting him in the flesh, staying in place before she felt him kiss back. She opened her eyes seeing him stare back at her, and thinking that it was just her imagination, she closed her eyes, going with the heat of the moment until his arms quickly wrapped around her. One arm around her waist as his other traveled down to her derriere, gripping a handful of her soft posterior.

With her now in his grip, he turned her over lying on her back, forcing both of her hands out of his shirt and above her head, "The hell is your problem?"

Shrugging all that she can in her current position, "I couldn't resist,"

"There's a million other guys you could try that with,"

Smirking now, "True enough, but you were the closest,"

She felt the cold metal against her wrist this the clanking of handcuffs on the bedframe, "Do you know what people call this?"

"What? Kissing? Or…" moving both her legs to bring him closer into her, "…this?"

He resisted, though he was in no position to say otherwise due to still being between her legs.

"I could still get out of these. I hope you know that,"

"Which is why I'm staying right here,"

Smirking now, she questioned him. Seeing if she heard him correctly since she didn't mind where he was placed, "Right here?" brushing her leg against his side, and before he could comprehend that he still did not move, she pulled him closer, crossing her ankles on his backside.

Cursing himself, he moved out of her grasp and off his bed, "You got some issues if you think I'll ever be with you,"

"All the more reason for me not to give up,"

"It's a waste of your time, and a waste of mines,"

She laughed, "Don't be so cruel on a woman's heart,"

"Ha! You have a heart?"

"Well that all depends on if you break it or not,"

With a scowl on his face, he turned away putting on a black Tee, feeling confused by how someone like her, would want someone like him. He was the least bit interested in her though her features elegantly bore. She had all the reason to flaunt her assets but choose to stay covered, leaving some to the imagination of what she looked like, out of those clothes. Still, Nero paid no heed to something that was pointless, and instead thought on anything that was not lewd to this picture. Yet the smooth hands he felt rising on his stomach took away that front. Feeling her cool breathe on the back of his neck, he felt a sudden chill down his spine.

Growing more irritable by the second he reached for blue rose next to him, quickly turning to face her smiling visage. Staring into the crystal blue eyes that reflected against his own, more serene than his ruffled story his irises told. Her smile fading now, into a more saddened but neutral approach, "Am I so foul, that you would do anything to kill me?"

"Keep this up, and I might have too,"

"Cut it with the tough guy act. You can never bring yourself to hurt me,"

"If you're in my way then I have no choice…" still frowning, he moved closer to her face adding emphasis to get his point across, "…regardless if I bring myself to kill you or not,"

He walked back to the bed post, retrieving the handcuffs she slipped out of, "Now," turning back to face her, "do I have to force you in these?"

Taking a more serious approach, she turned to look at him, "Look, I'm just here to find Dante. I don't know why but all I can remember is that I'm being chased and I need to find this man,"

"So the first thing you turn to is stealing than to ask around? Nice, could not have done it any better,"

"Believe me, I've done that. Stealing was the only way I would be able to get your attention,"

Taking a seat on his bed to fix his shoes on, "From this little story you told me, I can't help but to think that you need protection,"

"Yes,"

Staring at her now, "Jus so you know, Dante being your body guard is not going to be for charity and no small fee neither,"

"I have money, it's just if my life is going to be in the hands of the likes of him, I should be able to see it worth my investment,"

"So?"

"…I want to meet this Dante,"

* * *

**=) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
